Fruity Poems
by Spasmic Fury
Summary: Fruits Basket Poems! Yes! A poem for every character. I'm almost half way done right now, so R&R!
1. Tohru

**Fruity Poems**

**Author: Spasmic Fury**

**Poem 1: Tohru**

**Hello! I'm making poems! Since… my stories aren't workin' out… Oh God, I smell bacon upstairs! Drools Omelets tonight! Yes! Sorry. Anywho, I'm really good at poems. I've done some myself. I'm not tellin' you where they are. Lol. But, I'm gonna give it a shot with these people. Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything related to it. My idea though.**

Tohru 

A cheery smile on a spotless face,

Walks the world with clumsy grace.

All are friends in her mind,

So she always tries to be kind.

Holds to her chest one so dear,

With Mom she smiles when she shows tears.

She holds a secret that few know,

About the twelve Zodiac and Kyo.

But she lives on, concealing all,

I wonder if she will ever fall,

To the god who's words are all hate,

Will Akito fall into her fate?

So she lives on with a glowing face

And she walks the world with clumsy grace.


	2. Shigure

**Fruity Poems**

**Poem 2: Shigure**

**Howdy! Shigure's turn! Just read on!**

Shigure

A pervy man in the corner lies waiting for his next pray.

A air-headed girl with a figure he only wishes to hold.

Unfortunately, a red head and rat see his gaze,

He hides behind a paper to make an excuse.

Suddenly he is dragged away by a weeping woman.

He calms her with false words and traps her within his game.

With words that cut the mind he gets all to do his bidding.

His fun ends as a dragon stares him down.


	3. Yuki

**Fruit Poems**

**Poem 3: Yuki**

**Hello! It's Yuki right now. This is going to be hard for me. I haven't read the manga in a while.**

Yuki

The Prince of all gathers masses without trying

He has it all but only wants few which he does not have

He sees a motherly figure in a girl he wants as his own

He wants relations, from his brother, and more from this girl,

He tries only as hard as he wants others to see him as

His only solitude with the girl is his base

With a simple smile he sees her reflect ten fold

To see her smile is his main dream

Only to leave the base to a screaming red head

One kick is all it takes and the simple smile is gone

But hers still reflects in his eyes.


	4. Kyo

**Fruity Poems**

**Poem 4: Kyo**

**Yup, everyone's favorite character is seems. The Mabudachi Trio is better I think. Those 3 are second place in my fav. list. I think my profile is wrong. But you'll see who's #1 soon.**

Kyo

Six months in the mountains

Training like a beast

To finally defeat the one

That kept him from God's feast

Wrestling bears to beat a rat

Almost seems unfair

But he can't lay a finger on his foe

He can't mess up a single hair

Wanting to be left alone

But accepted all the same

He thinks he has nothing

To him it's the rat that is to blame

All of his anger bursts forth

Every time he speaks

But he has calmed miraculously

By a girl with rosy cheeks

But from angered beast to house cat

To be accepted in both forms

Was all he ever wanted

To be held in that person's arms


	5. Kagure

**Fruity Poems**

**Poem 5: Kagure**

**Hello! This is gonna be fun. Kagure's turn! Bye!**

Kagure 

The red head is my target!

My love, we'll have so much fun!

Wait, why does he run from me?

Kyo! You'll pay for all you've done!


	6. Momiji

**Fruity Poems**

**Poem 6: Momiji**

**Allo! It's our childish German Momiji! YAY! I like this little sissy, but he's not my #1 character. Let's see what I can write?**

A bouncing ball of energy

Seems to be so young

Who knew one so peppy could be so sad

A forgotten mother, a sister he can't have

As sad as these things are

He always finds a way to smile

**There's gonna be more where this came from so stay tuned!!**


	7. Hatori

**Fruity Poems**

**Poem 7: Hatori**

**Hello! Hatori's turn! Onward!**

He lights a cigarette after a long day

Of being the only adult in the show

The wind blows the blossoms of trees to the ground

It reminds him of the question of snow

How he met her slowly when he could so easily smile

But he lost his eye for her hand

But it was his hand that swept her mind

Because from her he was banned

He takes another drag to wipe the image clear

But the pain just wouldn't go

He sighs, and puts out his cigarette

Dreaming of seeing the snow


End file.
